


Jonah’s Response

by nothingbutknivesandlint



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on jonah/kelly's last scene in 3x21, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutknivesandlint/pseuds/nothingbutknivesandlint
Summary: Kelly was basically perfect. But Jonah realized he didn’t want perfect.





	Jonah’s Response

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I imagine was going through Jonah's head before he broke up with Kelly.

As he and Kelly walked to the parking lot, Jonah couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Amy. He knew he had gone too far, but he was just so angry. He was angry with Amy for kissing him. He was angry with himself for kissing her back.

Kelly started talking. Her parents wanted to meet Jonah. And Jonah wanted to meet them too—didn’t he? He really liked Kelly. She was sweet, beautiful, funny, and more forgiving than a girlfriend should ever have to be. She was basically perfect.

Jonah was vaguely aware of what Kelly was saying, and he managed to give some response, but his mind was elsewhere.

He snapped back to reality when he heard Kelly say, “I love you.”

And time stopped.

All of a sudden, a flood of memories came rushing in: the strike after Glenn lost his job, Valentine’s Day cleanup, singing along to the Rent soundtrack, comforting Amy at Cheyenne’s wedding.

Jonah remembered his first day at Cloud 9. Amy’s first impression of him was terrible. He acted like a jerk and ended up standing in a pile of toilet paper rolls. It took him the whole shift just to learn her name. If he went back to that day, he wouldn’t change a thing.

Jonah remembered Amy kissing him during the tornado. When everyone found out, she accidentally kissed him again as a joke. That one barely counted, and the first kiss was out of fear and desperation. But yesterday… there was no natural disaster threatening their lives, no coworkers pushing them to do anything. Yesterday’s kiss was real.

Kelly was basically perfect. But Jonah realized he didn’t want perfect. He wanted Amy. He was in love, but not with the woman standing in front of him.

“I think we should break up.”


End file.
